The Horror and the Gender Swap Story of Star Fox (Complete Chapters)
by em56
Summary: When his friends gone vacation, he's alone in his Arwing spaceship and must he faces with the mysterious figure or he's being gender swapped into a woman forever.
1. Bab 1-Sendirian di kapal luar angkasa

Bab 1-Sendirian di kapal luar angkasa

Pada jam 5 pagi, Fox McCloud terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan Fox melihat untuk mencari teman-temannya. Setelah dilihat olehnya, Fox kaget karena teman-temannya sudah tidak ada. "Aneh... kenapa teman-temanku tidak ada? yaa...", Fox berpikir. Fox terus mencari teman-temannya di kapal luar angkasa Arwing miliknya. "Hei, kalian ada di mana?", Fox berteriak untuk mencari teman-temannya. Setelah itu, Fox lelah karena mencari teman-temannya dari lantai atas hingga di lantai bawah kapal luar angkasa. "Hufft, Hufft, Hufft... aku sangat lelah untuk mencari teman-temanku.".

Kemudian, Fox pergi menuju ke ruang makan. "Aku kelelahan karena teman-temanku tidak ada. Jadi, aku harus makan dulu supaya teman-temanku ditemukan olehku.", Fox berkata sambil menekan tombol dari mesin pembuat makanan/minuman otomatis. Saat Fox makan, ada suara yang agak menyeramkan di telinganya. "Suara apaan itu?", Fox berkata. "Fooox... Fooox... Fooox", Suara hantu masih terdengar lagi di telinganya. "*(kresss)* Maaf, aku lagi makan serealku dulu.", Fox menolak dan dia hendaknya makan dulu. 2 jam kemudian, Fox menaruh mangkuk serealnya ke mesin cuci peralatan makan otomatis dan dia pergi ke tempat dia mengemudikan kapal luar angkasa. "*(menghembuskan nafas) fiuuh...", Fox duduk di kursi ruang kemudi kapal luar angkasa miliknya dengan tenang. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Suara tertawa yang misterius itu masih saja terdengar dari telinganya Fox.

"*(kaget)*, Krystal!", Fox berlari untuk menemukan Krystal dari ruang kemudi hingga ruang belakang. "Hah... Apa aku berkhayal?", Fox mengatakan apa dia berkhayal.". "*(HP berdering 2 kali)*". Setelah mencari Krystal ternyata tidak ada di pandangannya, Fox mendengar suara HP di ruang kemudi. "Uhm... Halo, siapa ini?", Fox menanya. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Suara tertawa dari HP terdengar dari telinganya Fox. "Ha! Kenapa kamu lupa? Aku ini Falco...", Fox mendengar suara dari Hpnya ternyata suara Falco. "Uhm... Falco, aku masih ada di Kapal Luar Angkasa Arwing sendirian dan kamu bersama Toad, Bunny dan lainnya di mana?", Fox menanya dari Hpnya untuk memberitahu dimana lokasi lainnya ada. "Falco, bisakah kamu berikan Hpnya pada Krystal. Aku ingin menanyakan dia.", Fox masih menanya lagi dan tiba-tiba Hpnya Fox mati karena sudah memasuki 0%. "Foooox...", Suara misterius masih saja didengar oleh Fox. "Hmm... pasti ada hantu yang masuk atau aku yang terlalu banyak mengkhayal...", Fox berpikir.


	2. Bab 2-Suara misterius

Bab 2-Suara misterius

"Aha!", Fox mendapatkan ide untuk mencari suara misterius itu. Setelah itu, Fox mengambil senter dari kamarnya dan dia bersiap-siap untuk mecari siapa yang membuat suara misterius dari Kapal Luar Angkasa Arwing. "Hufft... Hufft... Hufft... aku harus mencari ke mana lagi?...", Fox berlari ke tempat dimana sesosok misterius yang mengeluarkan suara misteriusnya. "Heeei... anjing manis... ke sini...", Suara misterius itu masih saja didengar oleh telinganya Fox dan dia mengikuti suara itu. Sedangkan bagian lainnya, teman-temannya Fox masih ada di Pantai Corneria. "Hei, Falco.. kamu tadi mendengar suaranya Fox kah...", Toad menanya. "Yup, sepertinya...", Falco menjawab.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... anjing manisku datang kemari rupanya.", Suara sosok misterius masih terdengar oleh Fox. "Jadi, kamu yang membuat semua suara menyeramkan di kapal luar angkasaku.", Fox agak marah dan dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada sosok misterius itu. "Uuhhmm... siapa yang mengatakan aku ini anjing peliharaanmu?", Fox menanya. "Ha ha ha ha, aku hanya bercanda.", Sosok misterius itu berkata. "Kamu ngapain di ruang ganti?", Fox menanya. "...", dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Setelah si sosok misterius tidak menjawab perkataannya si Fox, maka dia membawa tali untuk mengikat tangannya dan dia melepaskan syalnya Fox untuk menutup mulutnya Fox. "Mmmmgh... Mmmmgh...", mulutnya Fox masih ditutup oleh syalnya sendiri dan sesosok pria misterius itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan mucul dari ruang belakangnya kapal luar angkasa Arwing.

Di pantai, Falco menemukan Wolf dimana dia sedang tertidur di selimut sambil mendengarkan radionya. "Uhmm... maafkan aku... tapi bisakah kamu memanggil Fox lewat Hpmu, Wolf...", Falco menanyakan bahwa dia ingin Wolf memanggil Fox lewat Hpnya... "Hmm... Falco, kamu ngapain? Kamu ingin aku memanggilnya lewat HP.", Wolf mengatakan apakah dia harus memanggil Fox lewat Hpnya. "Ya...", Falco membalas balik perkataanya si Wolf. "*(HP berdering 2 kali)*", Fox mendengar bahwa ada HP yang berdering tetapi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena sosok misterius telah mengikat tangannya dengan tali dan mulutnya ditutupi oleh syalnya sendiri. "Oooh... yaa... *(Membuat suara seram pada Hpnya Fox)*", "*(Wolf kaget)*... Hei! Suara apaan ini?", Wolf menanya. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha", Fox sedang tidur dari kapal luar angkasa...", si sosok misterius berkata. "Oh... baiklah hantu.", Wolf menjawab. Setelah dia memanggil Fox dengan Hpnya ternyata dia masih dikatakan tidur oleh si sosok misterius itu. "*(Suara misterius yang tiba-tiba hilang)*". Setelah sesosok pria misterius hilang, Fox masih saja menjerit untuk minta tolong dari seseorang yang bisa membebaskannya.


	3. Bab 3-Apa yang terjadi pada Fox?

Bab 3-Apa yang terjadi pada Fox?

"Hmmm... Falco, sepertinya sudah jam 12 siang. Tolong panggilkan teman-teman bahwa kita akan pergi ke kafe untuk istirahat sejenak.", Wolf menyuruh Falco untuk memanggil teman-teman. "Hei, Wolf bilang bahwa kita harus ke kafe untuk istirahat sejenak.", Falco berteriak kemudian berlari-lari sambil memberitahu. "Uhmm... Apakah kita harus pergi ke kafe?", Krystal bertanya. "Untuk minum kopi.", Falco menjawab. Setelah Falco memberitahu teman-teman yang ada karena Wolf mengatakan mereka harus pergi ke kafe, mereka ganti pakaian mereka untuk pergi ke kafe.

Di kapal luar angkasa Arwing, Fox masih saja menjerit karena diikat oleh sosok pria misterius itu. "Mmmmmgh! Mmmmmgh!", Fox menjerit hingga lelah. "Ooh! anjing kesayangan telah lelah yaa...", pria sosok misterius berkata. "Yaa... sudah, kasihan anjing kesayanganku menderita.", dia berkata lagi. Setelah dia melepaskan talinya dari Fox dan posisi syalnya dikembalikan lagi ke lehernya, Fox berteriak. "Apa kau gila!? Kamu mengikat tanganku dan menutupi mulutku dengan syalku juga kenapa kamu memanggilku anjing. Aku kan rubah.", "Maaf...", sesosok pria misterius itu memaafkan dirinya kepada Fox dan akhirnya dia sendiri menghilang secara tiba-tiba. "*Hufft... akhirnya suara aneh dan misterius itu sudah hilang dan aku harus makan siang dulu sebelum tidur.", Fox berkata. Setelah itu, Fox pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan siangnya.

"*(suara kopi yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut)*)", Wolf sedang minum kopi dan dia bertanya kepada teman-teman. "Hei, apakah kopinya enak?", "Hmm... tentu saja sih, aku lebih suka rasa Capuccino, Wolf.", Falco menjawab. "Aku berharap Fox baik-baik saja di kapal luar angkasa", Krystal berharap Fox baik-baik saja. "*(bagian roti isi sosis wortel yang ditelan)*, Hmmm...", Bunny sedang memakan roti panggang isi sosis wortel yang dicelupkan ke kopi dan dikunyahnya. Toad hanya minum kopinya saja.

"Aku mau tidur siang sebelum teman-teman datang kepadaku.", Fox pergi ke ruang kemudi sambil berkata. "*(Fox menguap dan tertidur nyenyak)*.". "Hmm... rubah peliharaanku telah tidur yaa...", Suara dari sosok misterius itu berkata dan dia kembali lagi untuk menghantui si Fox. Jam 8 malam, Fox kembali bangun dan dia pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malamnya. Saat dia mengambil makan malamnya tiba-tiba lampunya mati. "Hei! Siapa yang mematikan lampunya?", Fox berkata. "Semakin gelap saja nih...", Fox berkata lagi. Fox agak ketakutan. Jadi, Fox harus makan cepat untuk pergi ke ruang kemudi lagi. "Fooox... Fooox... Fooox...", Sesosok pria misterius berkata.


	4. Bab 4-Fox ganti gender!

Bab 4-Fox ganti gender!

"Hei, Wolf. Lihat kembang apinya. Mereka meledak hingga ke atas langit.", Krystal menunjukkan Wolf untuk melihat kembang api yang meledak ke atas langit. "Oh... yaa... kamu benar, Krystal.", Wolf menjawab. "Krystal, apakah kita tidak lupa untuk mengajak Fox ke sini dimana kita melihat kembang apinya bersama dengannya?", Wolf berkata. "Astaga! Kita lupa, Wolf. Kita lupa mengajaknya ke sini untuk liburan 1 minggu.", Krystal lupa untuk mengajak Fox pergi ke tempat terjadinya kembang api yang meledak itu.

"Mau kemana kau! Hantu sialan!", Fox marah sambil berlari-lari. "Hufft... Hufft... Hufft.", Fox berlari sambil menghembuskan nafasnya hingga dimana dia menemukan si sosok misterius itu. "Aah! Terpleset... dia tidak ada di sini. Jadi, aku harus mencarinya ke mana...", Fox melihat si sosok misterius itu tetapi dia terpleset karena dia tidak ada di situ. "*(Suara hentakkan kaki dari Fox yang sedang berlari)*". Saat dia mau mencari si sosok misterius, Fox McCloud versi klon muncul. "Kenapa mereka sama sepertiku?", Fox berkata. Saat pasukan Fox versi klon berjalan menuju ke arah Fox, dia langsung berlari dan dia berkata, "Minggir! Klon!.". Setelah dia berlari untuk menyingkirkan pasukan Fox versi klon, dia mencari si sosok misterius itu dan Fox menginjak bekas perangkapnya si sosok misterius itu. "*(Fox terkena setruman listrik)*, Aaargh! Aaargh!". Saat Fox terkena setruman listrik, si sosok misterius itu datang di belakangnya Fox dan dia punya koper untuk pakaiannya. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, rubah kesayanganku... kamu sekarang kuhipnotis untuk menjadi wanita.", si sosok misterius itu berkata. Tangannya Fox diikat kembali dan diangkatkan oleh sosok misterius itu untuk Fox dihipnotis.

Kemudian, Fox terhipnotis oleh mesin penghipnotis dan proses ganti gendernya secara perlahan-lahan hingga selesai. "Nnnngh...", Fox mengeluarkan suara. "Ooh... rubah kesayanganku, kamu semakin seksi sebagai wanita dan jangan lupa untuk melihat dirimu sendiri...", si sosok misterius ingin Fox melihat tubuhnya yang baru. "Hah! Apa yang terjadi denganku?", Fox melihat cermin dan mukanya sudah berubah menjadi wanita. "Dan bola apaan ini yang ada di dadaku juga pantatku yang membesar termasuk pantatku menjadi besar.", Fox masih punya komplain dengan dirinya. "Hei, jangan lupa dengan sosis berkepala jamur yang ada di bawah pusarmu sudah hilang, bukan...", si sosok misterius berbisik di telinganya Fox. "Apa? Tuan P menghilang dariku. Tidaaaaaaaak!", Fox berteriak setelah dibisik oleh si sosok misterius karena teman berharga dari tubuhnya sudah menghilang. "Ooh... kamu seksi, Fox... karena aku memakaikan bikini berwarna hijau di tubuhmu dan kupakaikan pakaian barumu yang sama seperti pakaian lamamu.", si sosok misterius itu berkata. "Jangan lupa untuk melihat temanmu saat kamu menjadi seperti ini.", Dia mengatakan bahwa Fox ingin dilihat temannya sebagai wanita.


	5. Bab 5-Fox McCloud yang baru

Bab 5-Fox McCloud yang baru

Setelah Fox dihipnotis sebagai wanita, sosok pria misterius pun hilang begitu saja. "Uhmm... apa yang terjadi dengan pikiranku?", dia berkata. Pikirannya Fox McCloud dari yang lama saat dia sebagai pria menjadi pikiran barunya sebagai wanita. "Tubuhku agak aneh... dan pakaianku seperti yang lama tetapi agak seksi yaa...", Fox berkata. Fox pergi ke kamar tidur karena ini sudah waktunya malam hari dan teman-temannya sudah ada di Bandara Corneria.

"Bwackh... aku lelah untuk mencari si Fox.", Falco lelah karena dia mencari Fox. "Hei, Falco! Kita sudah menemukan kapal luar angkasa Arwing punya Fox.", Wolf menunjukkan Falco bahwa mereka menemukan kapal luar angkasa milik Fox. Kemudian, mereka melihat bahwa ada kartu identitas di panel keamanan dan Wolf menyentuh kartunya di panel keamanan dan pintunya dibuka untuk mencari Fox McCloud.

"Fox McCloud!", Krystal, Falco, Wolf, Bunny dan Toad memanggilnya bahwa mereka datang. "Nnnnngh... ada apa?", Fox tiba-tiba bangun karena mereka memanggilnya dan matanya agak kedip-kedip karena matanya mau menutup yang artinya tidur. "Wah! Dari mana saja kalian ini?", Fox berkata. "Uhmmm... Fox, kamu kelihatan seksi dari sebelumnya.", Wolf mengatakan pada Fox. "Oh, Fox... kita pergi ke Pantai, Kafe, Taman, Restoran, dan terakhir kami melihat kembang apinya di malam hari.", Falco menjawab dari perkataan Fox.", "Syukurlah... kamu tidak hilang dan kamu masih tetap di kapal luar angkasa, bukan...", Krystal berkata. "Terima kasih... Krystal", Fox berterima kasih kepada Krystal.

"Hmm... Fox, apakah suaramu seperti itu?", Krystal bertanya. "Yaa... karena kalian tidak ada, aku terperangkap oleh perangkap berupa setruman listrik dan akhirnya aku menjadi wanita seksi.", Fox menjawab. "Aowww! Fox... kamu jadi wanita sepertiku karena ulahnya siapa?", Krystal menanya lagi. "Karena ada setan hitam.", Falco berkata. "Karena ada penghipnotis nakal.", Bunny berkata. "Karena ada robot usil dan mesum.", Toad berkata. "Uhm... sebenarnya tidak... aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku bertemu dengan sesosok misterius di kapal luar angkasa ini hingga aku menjadi seperti ini.", Fox menjawab dari semua teman-temannya (kecuali Wolf). "Uhmm... maaf, bolehkah aku tidur karena aku terasa mengantuk?", Fox berkata dan Wolf membalasnya, "Yaa, silahkan saja dan kami akan ada di kapal luar angkasamu, Fox.", "Aku setuju.", Fox menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu, Fox pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan teman-temannya pergi ke ruang kemudi (Toad dan Bunny) , kamar mandi (Wolf), ruang makan (Krystal) dan ruang ganti (Falco). Fox merasa tidur nyenyak dengan tubuh barunya yang seksi dan lainnya juga ikut pergi ke kamar tidur dimana Fox tidur nyenyak.

END

Catatan:

Fox: Fox McCloud

Wolf: Wolf O' Donnell

Toad: Slippy Toad

Bunny: Peppy Bunny

Falco: Falco Lombardi


End file.
